plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 21
Level 21 is a level (out of 42) in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. In this level, the Marine meets up with an allied clone. Plot Level 21 - The beginning.png|The beginning of the level. Level 21 - The Clone.png|The Clone alongside the Marine. Level 21 - Breaking in.png|Breaking in. Level 21 - Fighting.png|Fighting. Level 21 - More fighting.png|More fighting. Level 21 - Penetrated.png|Penetrating a wall to safely kill few CS units. Level 21 - Teamwork.png|Cooperating with the Clone to deal maximum damage. Level 21 - Inside the bunker.png|Getting inside the bunker to survive a grenade rain. Level 21 - Killing the Spammer(s).png|Killing the grenade spammer. Level 21 - Luring enemies to outside.png|Luring some enemies outside of the small area, to kill them one-by-one. Level 21 - Almost done.png|Moving to the end of the level. Level 21 - The End.png|The end of the level. Screenshot_69.png|The clone is on the top of the level, while the original remains near the start. Level 21 - Penetration (2).png|If accurate enough, you can kill the first Heavy Railgunner right from this spot. Level 21 - Penetration (3).png|He isn't able to hit you here. After the fierce battle in Level 20, the Marine enters the right side of the base through the water passage, then he goes down from the water and take a Defibrillator, which then creates a clone of the Marine who will come out as his ally. After the clone will appear, the two Marines enter the base. The Marine is forced to clear the base and make it to the opposite end of the level with the clone still alive. In general, this level wouldn't be too hard for as long as you wouldn't rush it. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Heavy - The most common enemy in the level, there are 11 of them in this level, and are seen carrying heavy weapons such as the Heavy Railgun/Sniper Rifle, or the Rocket Launcher and are also seen carrying other weapons such as the Grenade Launcher. They have 500 hp on easy, normal, hard difficulties, but 210 hp on impossible difficulty. * Civil Security Lite - The least common enemy in the level, and are seen carrying light weapons such as the Assault Rifle CS-RC and the Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot, while some of them are seen carrying the Grenade Plasmagun CS-Bloom. There are 9 Lites. They have 350 on all but impossible difficulty, where they have 130 hp. Trivia * There is an unused hint near the end of the map, which is supposed to indicate that one of the playable characters has reached the end without his teammate. It reads "You can continue only with ally". However, it can only be seen if the player glitches through the final door. * Eric Gurt said that Civil Security forces made a visual copy of Hero's suit and put regular soldier into it. It was an attempt to trick Marine with fake teammates. * The clone has 600 hp no matter what battlesuit, but on impossible difficulty the lite clone has 130 hp, while the heavy clone has 150 hp. * If you do not have a Defibrillator by the time you start this level and pick the one on the ground up, the Clone will be using the notorious "gun_defecator". This is the only legitimate way to obtain this "weapon". * If you use the "zoom 25" command, you can see the Clone in the air above the base. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Clone